


Apologizing

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Hungarian Grand Prix 2017, Hurt, M/M, Makeup Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max wants to apologize to his teammate after the Hungrian GP, and Daniel know just the way for him to do so.





	Apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> Requests always welcome of course!  
> Hope you all enjoy reading this, if you do, please leave comments & kuddos!

Max wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but it had to be done. He stood in front of Daniel’s hotel room, rehearsing his apology over and over again in his head. He had never meant to hit Daniel today, to crash his car, but it had happened. He had seen Dan’s furious outburst at the side of the track as was anxious he wouldn’t be so easily forgiven. 

He knocked, shuffling on his feet as he waited for the door to open. 

Dan still looked angry, his usual grin replaced with a small frown. He regarded Max quietly for a moment, making Max blush uncomfortably.

“I eh… came to apologize.” He said, searching Dan’s face for any signs the Aussie wasn’t as mad as he thought. Dan huffed.

“Yeah, well thanks.” He sneered, moving to close the door again. Max felt a pang of panic at that, but didn’t want to give up so easily.

“Wait.” He said, holding the door open with one hand. They locked eyes for a moment, Dan still seeming displeased Max had come over. “I never meant to… hit you” 

Dan rolled his eyes but moved back from the door, allowing Max to come in. Max did so hesitantly, kicking the door closed behind him. 

He gasped when he was suddenly pressed up against the wall, Dan’s face close to his as the Aussie pressed Max’s hand down at his sides. 

“How nice of you to apologize Maxy, but really how sorry are you?” Dan smiled slightly but Max could still see the anger in his eyes. He blinked, fumbling for words. Dan’s thigh moved his legs apart and Max whimpered as it pressed against his crotch. 

“Eager already? You’re sure you just came to apologize?” Dan purred, moving his leg slightly to create friction. Max bit his lip, trying desperately to keep in a moan. Dan let go of his wrists to grab his hips, pulling him closer. This time Max did moan, making Dan smirk. 

Daniel leant in and caught Max’s lips with his own in a bruising kiss, one hand moving up to tug and Max’s hair. Max gasped in return and Daniel took to opportunity to deepen the kiss, before biting down on Max’s bottom lip. 

He pulled back, a satisfied smile on his face as Max unconsciously moved after him, seeking after his lips again. He took a step back from his teammate, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at the younger man, whose lips were red and slightly swollen from the kiss.

“How sorry are you?” Daniel purred again. Max breathed out shakily but didn’t waste a moment falling to his knees in front of Dan. He looked up at his older teammate, whose lips had parted in want. 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Max moved his hands up to Dan’s belt, pulling it open with quick movements. He pulled down the jeans, sliding his hand over the bulge in Dan’s boxers. Dan’s breathing hitched and Max felt a hand brush over his head for a moment, almost too gentle for the circumstances. He swallowed thickly and pulled the boxers down as well.

Dan’s cock was already hard, the tip leaking precum. Max leaned in and licked it off, innocently looking up at Dan.

“Fuck…” the Aussie breathed out, his hips twitching forward slightly. Max brushed his hands over Dan’s thighs, tracing the tattoos there for a moment. Then he leaned forward and took Dan’s length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. Dan moaned, his hand tangling in Max’s hair. Max bobbed his head up and down, his nails gently raking over Dan’s legs. 

Dan’s hips bucked forward again and Max instinctively tried to relax as much as he could, gagging slightly as Dan’s cock his the back of his throat. Daniel was moaning now, his eyes fluttering closed as he pulled back, Max’s tongue swirling over the tip of his cock. 

Daniel then stepped back completely, wrapping his hand around his cock as he looked down on Max, who was still knelt on the ground. 

“I still don’t know if I can accept the apology.” He said with a sly smirk. “I’m still very angry, you know.” Max whimpered, biting his lips again, his eyelashes fluttering seductively as he looked up at Dan.

“Undress, on the bed, now.” Dan told him hoarsely. Max didn’t need to be told twice, stumbling back up onto his feet, pulling off his shirt in progress. Daniel was pulling off the remainders of his own clothing as well, eying Max with interest all the while. 

Max pulled his jeans off his legs, staggering towards the bed afterwards. He rolled onto his stomach, arching his back slightly with a moan. He heard Dan move onto the bed behind him. He gasped as he felt Dan’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks. 

“So impatient.” Dan mumbled, leaning in to press his wet mouth against Max’s hole, the ring of muscle twitching at the contact. Dan’s tongue pressed in for a moment and Max threw his head back with a loud moan, reaching down for his own cock. Dan grabbed his hand, pressing it against the mattress besides Max’s head

“No, Maxy, you’re still apologizing to me, remember? Not just trying to get off yourself.” Dan murmured, moving up until his body was flush with Max’s, his cock teasingly moving over Max’s crack. Dan pressed a kiss to the side of Max’s neck, sucking on the skin there to create a bruise. Max tilted his head back and Dan allowed him to press their lips together. 

“You okay?” Dan whispered against his lips. Max nodded and moaned in return, grinding his ass back at Dan’s crotch. Dan hummed, and reached down to guide his cock to Max’s hole, thrusting in hard. 

Max gasped at the intrusion, initially painful. Dan shushed him, pressing kisses to his back as he rocked his hips slightly. Max relaxed, encouraging Dan to continue. Dan pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in, Max moaning at the sensation, his hands clutching onto the sheets in an attempt to keep still. 

Dan held on to Max hips, fingers digging into the skin as he thrust again. He quickened his pace and soon Max was a moaning and whimpering mess beneath him. 

“Dan… please…” he pleaded, wanting to reach down for his cock again, knowing it would bring him to release. Dan stopped him again.

“No Maxy, you still haven’t apologized.” He purred, gasping slightly as Max clenched around him. 

“I’m sorry.” Max gasped out as Dan continued to push inside him, pressing him against the mattress. “I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry…” he pathetically moved his hips back against Dan’s, he was so close, but Dan slowed down enough for him not to climax, instead making him groan in frustration.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated again, more clearly this time. He felt tears come to his eyes, he was so close. 

He gasped as Daniel’s thrusts sped up again, the Australian’s mouth pressing kisses against the back of his neck, shushing him gently. A hand moved over his stomach and Max almost sobbed when it wrapped around his cock. 

“Come for me Maxy.” Daniel moaned against his skin. Max’s breathing hitched and then he was coming, spilling all over Dan’s hand. Daniel followed not much later, his arm wrapping tightly around Max as he shuddered. 

Max whimpered when Daniel pulled out of him and rolled away, half expecting him to tell him to leave. Then Dan’s arms wrapped around him again and pulled him closer, until Max’s head was resting on Dan’s chest. Max shuddered as Daniel’s hand moved through his hair.

“I’m really sorry…” Max choked out, closing his eyes as he pressed closer to his teammate.

“I know, it’s okay Maxy, I forgive you.” Dan gently told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked after another moment of comfortable silence, a slight amount of worry in his voice. Max shook his head as Dan’s finger’s traced the bruise he had left on the pale skin of Max’s neck. Then the hand gently tilted his head back and Daniel kissed him again, much more gentle then before. Pulling back, Daniel smiled slightly, before reaching over to pull the covers over the two of them. 

Max sighed contently as he cuddled up against Dan’s side, slowly falling asleep as Dan’s fingers still carded through his hair.

There were worse ways to apologize.


End file.
